User talk:Leafwhisker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creativity Unleashed Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Midday page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cello freak (Talk) 21:54, March 28, 2011 Welcome to the wiki~! Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 22:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yola~! ;D Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 22:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki Ava! Tpyle!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! And Bridge Thorne, girl tribute for District 10 21:55, March 29, 2011 (UTC) yo! I was wondering any requests for Ava? PuppyLove 13:35, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey, Leafy! I think I might join this wiki... I have an idea for a story. D'you think I should? FOREST Hey, when you said the Leviathan Trilogy, did you mean the one by Scott Westerfield? Cause he has already written the sequel, Bethemouth. It's excellant. A girl falls in loves with Deryn/Dylan. [[User:NattieFinn|''' Ŋatalyą Ƒinnley']] - Tell me sðmething I don’t know (nø really) 22:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC) If you didn't mean that trilogy, then don't worry, cause then what I said above won't make any sense. :D [[User:NattieFinn|' Ŋatalyą Ƒinnley']] - Tell me sðmething I don’t know (nø really) 22:38, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I read, and was like ''There's a third one!! ''I have only just read the second one, and I thought that the second one had just come out recently. Hmmh. I'm going to have to order that from my local library. Was it good? Uglies is really good. The first sentance was rather striking. Doesn't it go something like ''The sky was the colour of cat vomit? :D ''' Ŋatalyą Ƒinnley''' - Tell me sðmething I don’t know (nø really) 02:42, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Allo! Allo! Thanks for welcoming me here. It really makes me feel welcome :). Sure, if I have any questions I'll ask. Wow, you like Artemis Fowl also! I thought I was the only one... Well, okay I'm looking forward to meeting ya! =D Aisatsana Nimortsok 21:14, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi; I just got on the Hunger Games Fanfiction Wiki after a long absence and was wondering....Is it allowed for one to adopt discontinued fanfictions? (as in; the author hasn't been online in about a year) just wondering. Please answer as soon as you can, I'd like to know. -SalemtheCruel (Can't get my sig to work) Greetings & Salutations Recently Gel saw fit to honour me with the chance to become a bcrat on this wiki. After a bit of consideration I accepted. This was gel's wiki, and I do not take my decision lightly. I hope to not only make her proud, but make all the user's here proud, and hopefully lead this wiki into big and fun exciting things. After talking with SOA and a couple of friends from the CHBRPG wiki, we brained stormed some interesting ideas I would like to propose to you guys. I've placed the brain storming session in pastebin, for you to read, you can read it here, please do if you have time. I would like to continue talking about these ideas with the user's here. If you are interested in helping me with these ideas, or if you have any ideas of your own, please contact with me. I've also given the main page a bit of a face lift, I hope you like it. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future. Cheers